


Cordially Invited

by supplyship



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplyship/pseuds/supplyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGA Season 3ish, I guess. Pure fluff.<br/><i>For once, the Daedalus arrives bearing happy news.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordially Invited

The Atlantis team knew they had found their groove when the arrival of the Daedalus was no longer a Big Deal. Doctor Weir just radioed her permission to land on the East Pier, and continued right on with her meeting with Sheppard, McKay, Lorne, and Zelenka. Colonel Caldwell showed up twenty minutes later with a hello and a wave to Lorne and Sheppard to keep their seats. He also came bearing their personal mail from Earth and muttering "glorified mailman," but the twinkle in his eyes took the edge off his words.

Once they caught sight of the letters, the meeting came to an effective halt. Caldwell handed a thick stack to Doctor Weir, and a small package and couple letters to Zelenka. Evan Lorne glanced at his CO, who had gotten up to pour himself a glass of water. He knew that Sheppard found this ritual uncomfortable, mainly because he never received any mail. Then Caldwell was handing McKay a cream colored envelope, before handing Evan an identical one. "It seems you and the good doctor have been invited to the same tea party, Major."

Evan blinked at the envelope with his name on the front, before sliding his finger under the flap to break the seal. He pulled out a second envelope, and then what appeared to be a wedding announcement. He stared at the words for a moment, and then turned it over to find two different handwritten messages:

 _Hi Evan,  
I wish you could have been here for our big day. It was a small ceremony – just the SGC gang mostly – but it was perfect. We all miss you. Stay safe,  
Sam_

And scrawled under that was:

 _Lorne –  
You should have seen it: Reynolds, Dixon, and Harper drunk off their asses and attempting to sing "You Light Up My Life" to Carter. Walter got the whole thing on video – I'll make sure he sends you a copy. Hey, watch your back and Just Say No to the Wraith.  
O’Neill_

"I'll be damned," he said at the same time Doctor McKay was saying "Well, it's about time!"

They looked up at each other, flashed the invites forward, and grinned.

"Want to share the fun, guys?" Sheppard drawled from his lean against the far wall.

"General O'Neill and LC Carter finally got hitched, sir." He passed the invite over to his CO. "Last month, I guess."

Evan turned back to McKay. "You seem to be taking this pretty well, doc?"

"Oh, because I once had a tiny crush on Sam Carter, hmm? Like any man who meets her isn't just a little bit in love with her five minutes after said meeting!" McKay harrumphed.

Evan ducked his head and smiled. "She's something special, that's for sure."

"Anyway," McKay went on, "I may be bad with people, but even I like to see the beautiful heroine hook up with the dashing hero."

"Why, Rodney McKay," Doctor Weir joined the conversation. "I had no idea you were such a romantic!" she teased.

"Hmm, yes, hard to believe someone as brilliant as I could fall victim to such a cliché, isn't it. But, this?" he waved his envelope in the air, "This is the Happily Ever After that everyone wants and almost no one gets."

Evan was a little surprised at McKay's insight; a quick glance around the room showed that the rest of them were equally surprised. Then Sheppard was saying, "Oh, you never know, Rodney. Maybe your Happily Ever After will come right here in Atlantis," and Evan absolutely did NOT picture his CO and Rodney McKay, all hearts and flowers, in front of an altar.

Fortunately, Doctor Weir chose that moment to stand up, water glass in hand. "I propose a toast! To General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, and to Happily Ever After."

They all chimed in then with their toasts of congratulations, and Evan was filled with the sense that all was right in the world, er, galaxy. If Sam and the General finally got together, then things were going to be OK. He wondered if it would be appropriate to post the wedding announcement on the Marines' bulletin board - a lot of the Atlantis crew had served at the SGC with both General O'Neill and Colonel Carter, where everyone was family. This would be a huge morale booster, if the goofy and indulgent looks everyone in the room were sporting were any indication.

"I think we'll close the meeting on this high note," Doctor Weir said. "If anyone wants to send a personal note of congratulations to the happy couple, let me know, and I'll put it in the weekly databurst."

As they filed out of the conference room, Sheppard and Zelenka were still razzing McKay about losing his "girlfriend," and Weir and Caldwell were catching up on the rest of the SGC gossip. But Evan veered towards the control room and Chuck, to see about contacting Walter Harriman. He had to get his hands on that reception video, and besides, Walter should have some sort of betting pool payout for him.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2008 Day of Indulgence - aka, surreallis' birthday!


End file.
